falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Camp
Snow Camp The Quaker community of Snow Camp is located in the southern part of Alamance county And is centered around the Cane Creek Friends Meeting. There are currently 218 Quakers that reside within the small community, a community that has managed to survive there since the end of the Great War. The houses are all clustered around the Church and the Quakers have built up a fortified wall around their settlement to keep out marauding bands of tribals. History Pre-war: A Peaceful Community The settlement of Snow Camp would be settled by Quakers in the early 1700s and there would be a large population of Quakers in the community all the way up until the Great War. They would conduct some protests against the war and the community would face some government persecution for doing so. 2077-2099: Surviving the Apocalypse The community of Snow Camp would not be hit directly by nuclear warheads due to having no strategic targets, but they would be located close enough to the cities of Raleigh and Greensboro to face a huge problem with radiation. There would also be a huge problem with large amounts of refugees coming into rural areas, which led to many deadly conflicts and straining limited resources. The overwhelming majority of the population of Snow Camp would fall prey to radiation sickness, disease, starvation, and bandits. It would only be due to the efforts of the Quaker pastor, Marcus Anderson, that any sense of community would survive the chaos of the period of time right after the bombs fell. 2100-2150: A Growing Community The community of Snow Camp around the turn of the 22nd century would be around 20 men, women, and children. Of those people 4 were Ghouls, one of them being Marcus Anderson that were doing their best to keep the community running, keep food on the table and make sure bandits didn't attack the community. Being known as a small safe hub at the time, other people would start to trickle into the community during this time period, Ghouls would also find the settlement attractive due to the Quaker belief in equality and willingness to take them in while other communities shunned them and kept them out of their community. This was the time period that the Quaker practice of "proactive defense" came about as a way to make sure their community stayed safe from organized bands of raiders. The concept being that the best way to make sure the community stayed safe was to go out and eliminate any band of raiders that were getting too close to the community, they would sneak into raider camps at night and slit their throats while being watched by their companions in the woods with bows and arrows. The Quakers would not use firearms due to Marcus's preaching that firearms are tools of the devil that are only used for killing. By 2150 Snow Camp would be home to 88 people, 14 of them being Ghouls, and had grown to include the Sylvan elementary building as well. Notable People Marcus Anderson The Ghoul pastor who is in charge of the community, he is a very kind and loving person once someone gets to know him. He is very suspicious of outsiders due to his time wandering the wastes right after the bombs fell as he would look for supplies for his small band of survivors. Out in the wastes he saw the worst of mankind as bands of raiders, many of them escaped inmates from the county jails and prisons, would go about raping and pillaging the surrounding countryside. Notable locations Cane Creek Friends Meeting: the friends meeting located in the center of the settlement that the people gather in every Sunday to pray. Library: The old Sylvan elementary school has been converted into a library and has quite a large stash of pre-war knowledge. It is many a scholar's dream to be allowed into the library. The Quakers do not allow any of their prized pre-war books to leave the community, to even attempt to do so will result in serious punishment. The Inne: A re-purposed pre-war house that houses any non-Quakers currently residing in the community. Category:Communities Category:North Carolina Category:Places